


Only True Love Can Break The Curse, And Steve Thinks He's Not Up For It

by XNightWhisperX



Category: Avengers Academy (Video Game), Marvel
Genre: Bucky Barnes Is a Good Bro, M/M, Protective Steve Rogers, Sleeping Beauty Elements, Spells & Enchantments, Steve Rogers Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2020-06-24 04:03:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19715845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XNightWhisperX/pseuds/XNightWhisperX
Summary: "Let me get this straight, you think Tony pricked his finger on his armour and fell into a deep sleep? All because some little kid, dressed up in a dollar store witch costume was making a ruckus at the gate, cursed him to live a life of a fairytale when Tony had to drop in to stop her?"





	Only True Love Can Break The Curse, And Steve Thinks He's Not Up For It

"Let me get this straight, you think Tony pricked his finger on his armour and fell into a deep sleep? All because some little kid, dressed up in a dollar store witch costume was making a ruckus at the gate, cursed him to live a life of a fairytale when Tony had to drop in to stop her?"

"Oh c'mon Steve, we fought Nazis and aliens for christ sake! This thing could happen," Jan reasoned and Steve still managed to look at her as if she was insane.

"Tomorrow's halloween, I think it's just getting to your head," Steve huffed, looking over at the direction of the room Tony is currently in, passed out unconscious on the bed. "How do you know if its sleeping beauty playing out right now?"

"There was a prick on his finger when we found him collapsed on the floor and the only other thing in the room that had his blood was at the edge of his armour," Loki pointed out.

The super soldier had to admit after what he's seen in this century, it's certainly plausible the kid was a literal witch. The academy already had a local wizard flying around the campus anyways, it's not that hard to open up the mind to many other things.

"Steve, if it helps prove Jan's theory any better," Natasha raised her hand, "I tried to slap him awake and also dunk his head into water."

"We really need to have a talk about this some time-"

"Enough!" Jan was in jittery mode, "We need to get him to wake up before midnight!"

Steve raised an eyebrow, "Did you leave out some details Jan?"

She laughed nervously and scratched the back of her head, "Well, is it a good time to also add in the fact that she said that day of Halloween will doom Tony's life forever?"

"Are you saying he'll stay in a coma if we don't complete the fairytale?" Steve squawked before she added, "He will  **not** be in a coma, not if we get someone to kiss him!"

"Hate to ruin the party and all but we can't have just  _ anyone _ kissing him. Aurora was awakened by true love's kiss," Natasha interrupted.

Steve blushed furiously at the two last words, even Natasha and Loki noticed it and only smirked to spite him.

"Then any female conquest he's had would be suitable to play the role of Tony's prince charming , wouldn't it? That doesn't seem very difficult," Loki twirled and played with the dagger he had in his hand.

"I think you got the story a little wrong, he also has to be in love with that female conquest. That is what makes it difficult, we don't know who he's got the hots for."

Steve tried not to look anywhere else but the floor, he'd do anything right now to get Tony to wake up. Damn, he would love it if he could kiss Tony awake himself because that would mean Tony liked him back. But no, he thought better.

Tony may have showed interest in guys on several occasions (most particularly Loki and Hercules), but never Steve. The brunette flirted with him constantly, yes, but it always ends up with a good laugh and "Relax, i'm kidding. I'm your best friend!"

Clearly this fact already sets off all the alarms in Steve that screams  _ Tony Stark is not into you _ .

"What about Amora? Tony's always tries to hit on her. She seems like a good place to start!" Jan cheered, looking at Loki in hopes that he will talk to her. He rolled his eyes and got the signal, before proceeding to disappear from the room in a thick mist of green.

"Goodness, what a drama queen," she muttered, coughing up because of the green residue in the air.

"I'll look for Bucky, Tony's always had a soft spot for his metal arm," Natasha said, making direct eye contact with him. Steve glared at her as she left the room, not wanting to think of his other best friend getting on with his fella.

_ Tony's not his fella but geez a man can dream. _

Or punching her for even insisting on getting Bucky here. However he wouldn't hit her, his mother raised a man of reason but oh boy was Natasha close.

"Hey Jan, why don't you try since you're already here?" Steve suggested, earning a surprised squeak from the fashionista. "You're one of the closest to Tony."

"You know what, i'll give it a go. I might still have that remaining childhood puppy crush left in me enough to revive him," Jan joked, walking into the room after she gathered enough courage not long after.

Steve prepared for the best when Jan would come back out with a well awake Tony and for the worst when that would mean they would become a couple. However he was greeted by a smiling Jan, coming out of the room empty handed.

"I guess I wasn't the one," she giggled and he felt a little reassured.

Bucky came after, and so did Amora though both came back with disappointing results and a pat on the back from Bucky to Steve. 

"May I propose we call up every student on and off campus for this dire emergency?" Amora said as she closed the door behind her suggesting her failed attempt.

Everyone nodded and went off to gather every one of their friends to save Tony.

**Author's Note:**

> comments and kudos are my midnight writing fuel


End file.
